Forever thinking of you
by Kiho-Chyan
Summary: He is sitting on the clouds with a bowl of ramen watching her until her heart stops beating.


The girl slowly walked the streets of Konoha. Ignoring the citizens and the weekly market. Ignoring everything. Her mind was cast of thinking about someone special.

Hinata hated that he died, hated that he left her. She was considering revenge but she saw what revenge could do to someone, cough _cough Sasuke cough cough_, so she left the idea. Hinata went to silence for her comfort, she was always a shy girl but ever since _he_ left she stopped talking all together. Not even to her best friends, her friends had tried to get her out of her state. Suggested that she could move on, Hinata was a beautiful, young lady. She could get any guy she wanted if she put her mind to it, but Hinata didn't want any guy. She listened to the soft breeze and closed her eyes relaxing for a moment. When she slowly opened them she saw the field. The old flower field, the field brought so many memories. Hinata unconsciously walked toward the old oak tree, this was where she met him. Hinata felt a faint smile appear on her lips, it was twenty years ago when she was five.

_Flash back_

_The Hyuga heiress sat in front of the oak tree crying, she choose this place as her comfort place. Hinata loved it. She loved how the flowers danced in the wind; she loved how she could be happy as soon as she saw this place. Hinata decided this was heaven on earth, the only place that is beautiful. So the little girl sat one crying, her midnight hair shielding her face. She never noticed the young but approaching her._

"_Why are you crying?" he asked her as he bent down peering at her. Hinata raised her head and her pearl eyes met deep blue. Hinata sniffed, she straightened out her dress._

"_My cousin Neji" She muttered. The blonde hair boy nodded at her. His hand lifted her face and brushed the hair away so he could see her properly. Hinata watched him, as he wiped away her tears._

"_Don't cry" He told her smiling. He was silent for a few moments._

"_I'm Uzumaki Naruto " Naruto announced,_

"_Hyuga Hinata " Hinata whispered. Naruto had his goofy grin plastered on his young face, as he offered her his hand. Hinata politely took it thinking it was a hand shake, but instead he pulled her up._

"_Nice to meet you, I can see you better now." Naruto shouted even though the girl wasn't even two feet way from him._

"_NARUTO-KUN DINNER!" A voice called, Naruto's face lit up as he heard the word dinner, but then he sighed heavily._

"_We never got to play. We should meet here again; it would be fun to have another friend. Anyway I gotta go, Bye Hinata-chan" He shouted as he ran towards the voice._

_Hinata smiled as she watched him ran off._

_End of Flash back._

Hinata smiled at the memory, she had lots of memories here. Most of them involved her and Naruto. But this was also where she met her friends Ino, Sakura, Tenten.

She saw Naruto everyday here; this was where he asked her to be his girlfriend at sixteen. Hinata fainted when he asked her; despite the fact she passed out she remembered it well.

_Flash Back_

"_Hinata-chan I guess your wondering why I asked you here"_

"_A l-little b-bit Na-Naruto-kun"___

_"Well Hinata-chan, I promised my self I would ask you. Man, this is embarrassing. I'm so embarrassed."_

"_Na-Naruto-kun?"_

"_Hinata-chan?"_

"_Y-yes?"_

"_Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_Thud._

"_HINATA-CHAN!"_

_Blackness._

_End of Flash Back_

Hinata laughed then, she had waited so long to hear those words that when she finally did she passed out cold. Even a sixteen Hinata knew Naruto was the one for her, heck she knew it when she was ten after she learned that " If you kiss a boy, you'll get ill and die' was not true.

This was also the place her and Naruto had their first kiss. Hinata remembered how gentle he was, how nice he smelt, how her legs turned into jelly, how his touch sent shivering sensations up her spine. How happy he made her feel, and that how many times she had used the word 'how'. Also that she fainted when they broke for air.

Naruto and Hinata got engaged here, she had fainted. But of course said yes. Hinata mentally cursed her self, every important memory she had ended in darkness because she fainted. Shaking her head she looked up at the sky, she closed her eyes and thought of him. A single water droplet fell on her pale cheek, awakening her from her daydream. She let out a deep sigh as she pictured him.

_Forever_

His cheeky smile.

_Thinking_

Of his handsome features and happy personality.

_Of_

Hinata knew that when she looked up that he was watching her. That he was sitting cross legged, a bowl of ramen on his lap, watching her. As the sky darkened and the rain fell harder, Hinata noticed the tiny glimmer of the sun could be seen. Hinata confirmed that right then he was watching her, until her heart stopped beating and they could be together.

_You._


End file.
